Breydon
|place = 11/14 |alliances = Foration |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 5 |Days = 11 }} Breydon 'is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long. 'Profile Name: Breydon Age: 15 Current Residence: Michigan, US Occupation: Magic Mike Enthusiast Tribe Designation: Hobbies: Playing Minecraft Gameshows :> Pet Peeves: People who take out-of-game ideas and apply them into the game because of personal reasonings. 3 Words to Describe You: Fiesty, Cunty, and Beautiful. If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: '''Radio, Canister, Machete '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I got to the interview section of Season Three of your survivor. I feel like in every recorded gameshow I've been in, I've been illustrated incorrectly-- being first boot/early boot. Realistically, I've won many different gameshows, physical, and social. I want to really prove myself for people to have recorded gameshows that I apply for; that I'm a good player and even outside of gameshow applications, just show to the community that I AM good at gameshows. Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: I think I will be the sole survivor because I'm a pretty respectable gameplayer. I make good alliances, am strategic, can win SOME physical challenges, and overall play a pretty good game. I play a very SPIRAL GAME, however that's respectable for some people. And if I know I'm probably not going to win, I'll pull a Ben, tell a fake sob story, and coast my way through the competition. 'Survivor' 'Ha Long' Breydon entered the Extrovert's tribe on Day 1. On Day 2, Breydon immediately got into an a chat with Foration where they started the first alliance on the tribe, Breydon then got Hope and Beybak onto the alliance to create a majority alliance; but was faded due to the majority of the tribe disliking Breydon already. The Extroverts then went onto a competition winning spree by winning the next two Immunities. On Day 8, Breydon began to form his distaste of Aussie of obviously having the Immunity Idol Shard. '' After winning the Third Immunity Challenge and after the Third Tribal Council, Breydon began his rant against Aussie and the rest of the tribe. He started making it clear that Aussie had the shard and that they were disloyal. After losing the Immunity Challenge on Day 11 for the first time ever, Breydon forced the entire tribe excluding Xcync to force them to vote him off. Breydon threw his entire voice through the tribe to ensure that he would be the one to go because he caused the tribe 2 minutes of penalty to lose the challenge. The discussion amongst the rest of the tribe though began to show a complete bad image on Breydon for his disrespectful attitude and compassion and at Tribal Council Breydon was voted near-unamiously 5-2 and thus was the 4th person voted off of ''Survivor: Ha long. '' 'Voting History' '''Trivia' Category:Male Contestant Category:Ha Long Contestant Category:Survivor: Ha Long Category:O' ngoai Tribe Category:Contestant Category:11th Place